


Always Belong.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Double Penetration, Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-09
Updated: 2008-11-09
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Lenalee wasn't that badly injured and this was important as well, this reaffirmation: something that didn't have to do with killing nor dying nor her important people being in danger.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[springkink](http://springkink.livejournal.com/): _D.Gray-man: Lavi/Lenali/Allen: Double penetration: battle fatigue_

**Title:** Always Belong.  
**Fandom:** D.Gray-man  
**Warnings:** Check the rating and the prompt and that's it.  
**Characters/couples:** Lavi/Lenalee/Allen.  
**Summary:** Lenalee wasn't that badly injured and this was important as well, this reaffirmation: something that didn't have to do with killing nor dying nor her important people being in danger.  
**Rating:** NC17.  
**Notes:** Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[**springkink**](http://springkink.livejournal.com/): _D.Gray-man: Lavi/Lenali/Allen: Double penetration: battle fatigue_

**Always Belong.**

Her body hurt. It wasn't terrible enough that she wanted to scream, just a thrumming sort of pain that moved from her chest and all down to her hips and legs, as if she had been training long and hard. But she could wiggle her toes without there being anything else than the soft buzz of a fight, and she could feel bandages wrapped around her legs and torso which meant that she was okay.

More than okay, if the gentle breathing against her neck and the arms that seemed to be around her said. Lenalee opened her eyes and tried to shift as little as possible to not wake up Allen and Lavi; she didn't have to worry about that with Lavi who could probably sleep through an explosion if he was tired enough, but Allen was an extremely light sleeper, and if he was finally asleep--

No such luck, though, as when she was trying to roll unto her back to try and stop her body from going numb, he stirred, the hand that was on her hip curling and he opened gray eyes almost immediately, but they grew soft once they saw she was up.

Lenalee smiled.

“How long...”

“Few hours. We're okay.” Allen answered, moving closer to her; she could feel his legs twining with hers where Lavi wasn't tucked behind her. Allen's eyes remained open, just a little. “You scared us.”

Lenalee wondered for a moment about saying that now they knew how she felt in a pretty much daily basis, but it felt petty and cruel when she knew that Allen's words were meant to be caring.

“I'm sorry,” she answered instead, moving a little forward. Allen met her half way and they brushed their lips together, a gentle, calm touch that made her smile.

However, she shivered when she felt lips on the nape of her neck, and she heard Allen's gasp – she could feel Lavi's wrist on her waist but not his hand, and the surprise of being touched apparently had startled Allen.

“S'pposed t' be 'sleep,” Lavi complained, his voice rough from sleep, but Lenalee smiled when he kissed her neck again, when he pressed closer to her, not quite tangling his legs with theirs but close enough.

“Are you okay?” Allen asked, his tone telling her that if she wasn't, he would go for a doctor immediately no matter anything. So she hummed a little, nothing, moving to kiss Allen once more.

“I'm fine,” she answered, and she shifted a little searching for Lavi's mouth as well, not doing anything to stop the warmth that was slowly spreading through her. She wasn't that badly hurt for that, just bruised and sore and this was important as well, this reaffirmation, skin on skin and something that didn't have to do with killing nor dying nor her important people being in danger.

Lavi hummed against her mouth, gentle, before he let her go – he kissed her neck again, moved his hand to the shirt she was wearing, careful of the bandages but still touching her – and Lenalee turned to kiss Allen again, Allen who sighed against her mouth and pressed against her, carefully, who sighed again in pleasure when her hand brushed the front of her trousers.

This was it. Nothing else in the world could mean that they were okay and alive but this: the rough texture of Allen's hand on her waist, on her hip. Lavi's mouth on the back of her neck and the warmth of his chest to her back, even the way her body stopped hurting for this, how she could move and wrap her legs around Allen's waist, the way the warmth took over almost when she was Allen and Lavi kiss over her shoulder.

“In me, please,” Lenalee moaned as Lavi's thumb brushed one of her nipples, as Allen nipped ever so carefully at the rise of her collar bone. Lavi moaned too, moved a little away to help take off her shorts, and Allen sighed both their names as he pushed inside her slowly.

Ever so careful – and she'd be angry that they treated her like a doll, except that she knew they were doing it out of care and she couldn't stay too angry at that – they rolled so that she was straddling Allen, and he was so beautiful and almost not broken like this, with the flush to his face and his hands curling around her hips.

Lenalee moved a little, just to feel him inside of her and she felt the way Allen shivered, still not thrusting, waiting for her. Lavi's hand was warm on the small of her back, and she saw with half lidded eyes the way he and Allen kissed, the way Lavi's eye looked at them both,

“Lavi, you too.”

Hesitation. “Are you sure...?”

“Yes, please,” she rocked forward, feeling Allen sigh, and she half draped on him, kissing him slowly. She could hear Lavi moving out of bed and then – them his hand was warm on the small of her back, and the fingers of his other hand were cool and slippery with lotion, and at the very least Lavi knew her enough not t have to say that if she wanted to stop, she just had to say it.

And as his fingers opened her slowly, she breathed in an out, kissed Allen again and relished on the feeling of being alive, on they being alive. Another battle won, and it wasn't much, perhaps, but it was theirs, and as long as they kept winning, she wouldn't have to worry that one day she wouldn't be there to see the way Allen flushed, or to feel the way Lavi's touch was almost reverential as he pushed inside her. If she kept fighting, she still could have her family, her friends, she still could have this and no-one would take it away from her.

Through the thin barrier of her flesh she could feel them both, and by the way that Allen moaned and the way that Lavi hid a moan against her shoulder, Lenalee knew they could feel it as well, even before they started to move.

Because this was the one way to be sure that everything was okay, that they were really here with her and that she wasn't dreaming of humanity when all that was important to her had been destroyed, and she would make sure no battle took that away from her. No matter how tired she had been, no matter how sad or angry or afraid she was, this was worthy all the pain, and she would make sure to protect it all.  



End file.
